Moments in Time
by sofia-lindsay
Summary: Moments throughout JJ and Emily’s relationship.


Title: Moments in Time  
Author: sofialindsay  
Fandom: Criminal Minds  
Pairing: Emily/JJ  
Disclaimer- If I owned them, we'd be watching instead of reading.  
Rating: PG13 (implied sex, language)  
Summary: Moments throughout JJ and Emily's relationship.  
AN: Thanks to **darkbardzero** for beta'ing and for giving me prompts. More will be coming soon hopefully.  
Archiving: P&P, other's ask.

1.

JJ's breath caught in her chest as she took in the sight of her girlfriend who was… well to be honest, the blonde had no idea what Emily was doing to her car, all she knew was seeing Emily in a white tank top, her trademark cargo pants and her kick-ass boots, had her brain rapidly shutting down.

"Hey baby, need any help?"

The brunette smirked, as she finished checking the oil in her car and shut the hood.

"Jayj, hon, do you even know what I'm doing?"

"Well… no…but I thought if you were finished, we could always try out your back seat."

2.

"Breakfast JJ"

"Five more minutes Mom," came the muffled reply, much to Emily's amusement. Placing the tray of food on the bedside table, she leaned over to place soft kisses on her lover's neck.

"I'm not your mother, sweetie, I thought we established that last weekend. Wake up and let's eat breakfast. I made pancakes."

One blue eye opened. "With whip cream and strawberries?"

"Would I offer you anything else?" Emily was shocked at the speed JJ managed to untangle herself from the covers, roll over and pull the tray onto her lap.

"Honey, you um…" Emily motioned to a bit of stray whip cream on JJ's lip, before shrugging and leaning in to lick it off, finding herself somewhat shocked as the blonde pushed her away. After all, this was a typical Saturday morning for the two of them.

"No! My whip cream!" Came the reply that sounded very much like a two-year old. Emily's eyebrow arched and she smirked devilishly before leaning to pick something off the floor.

"I'm glad you feel that way, hon. Cause I have a whole can with your name on it."

3.

"God JJ, please…Baby…OH SHIT!!"

The blur of a tall figure, boyish scream and slam of the door pulled Emily from her sex-induced haze, and JJ from her position of on her knees, in between Emily's legs, in the bathroom of Garcia's apartment.

"Emily, who the hell was that?" JJ's frantic blue eyes did nothing to alleviate Emily's own level of hysteria.

"Reid…I knew I should have brought my gun!" Emily held her hands up in surrender at the glare she received.

"That is _not _how I wanted him to find out about us!" JJ replied, and then averted her eyes when she saw the brunette's jaw drop.

"You mean you never told him you were gay?! Even after that pseudo-date?"

"Um… no. I mean, it's _Reid. _I'm not even sure if he knows what a lesbian is."

"Jennifer. you mean that you never told…"

"Guys? Are you okay in there?" Garcia's chipper voice broke through what JJ was sure was going to be a rant on Emily's part.

"Yes. I'm just… helping Emily with umm… a contact!"

Emily rolled her eyes. Everyone knew she didn't wear contacts.

"Sure thing Jay. Use the lock next time. Reid's okay, by the way… And I don't want to hear any screams!"

4.

"Excuse me, can I cut in?"

A feminine voice cut through the two agent's daze, and Emily was reluctant to let go of JJ even if it was only to tell the intruder to get lost.

"Actually, if you don't… Rebecca??" _This is sooo not good. _Emily's past and present had just combined.

"Honey, is this someone you know?" The blonde at her side asked, while wrapping her arm around the thin waist tighter.

"JJ, this is my ex, Rebecca. Rebecca, this is my partner, JJ." _And hell has frozen over _Emily thought as she watched the two women staring each other down.

"Nice to meet you JJ. What do you do?"

"FBI. You?"

"NYPD."

_Ooh. Score one JJ! _"How did you come to date Emily?"

"In college. We were friends for years though. You?"

"Love at first sight." Emily cut in this time.

Ooooh. Looks like Emily's on my team. Wait, duh JJ, she's your girlfriend, she better be on your team or her ass will be on the couch quicker than she can draw her gun on an unsub!

Rebecca shot JJ a look that would have killed her, if looks were lethal, before leaning closer to give a final parting shot.

"Just remember. You hurt her, I have a gun."

JJ snickered. "Yeah, but I bet mine's bigger."

Emily, only hearing JJ's comment, just looked between the two women and shook her head.

"Some things I don't even want to know!"

_5._

"Emily, who are you voting for in the primaries?"

The brunette froze mid-step upon hearing her blonde lover's words. Her very political, very liberal, very _Democrat _lover.

"Um, Jayj, I don't actually vote in these primaries."

JJ looked confused. "Wait. You don't vote? But you're from a political family!"

Emily flinched. "No honey. I vote. Just not in _these _primaries."

The profiler could see the exact moment the light bulb went on in JJ's head. The audible gasp accompanied by the thrown pillow hitting her square in the face backed her theory up.

"You mean… you're one of _those… those…Oh my God!" _

Emily rolled her eyes. "Yes Jennifer. I'm a registered Republican. Only because my mother is. Trust me. I dislike our current administration as much as you. And don't even get me started on gay rights, okay?"

JJ's blue eyes lit up. "So you'd marry me if you could?"

The brunette laughed, "In a heartbeat…Hey! Honey, were are you going?"

"To call Garcia and tell her I just got engaged!"

Emily shook her head and laughed. "Honey, that wasn't a proposal…believe me, you'll know it when I propose to you."

6.

"Emily you have to tell your mother!"

JJ watched with fascination as all color drained from her lover's face at the prospect of telling the Ambassador about her relationship with her coworker.

"Why? JJ, it's not like she suspects anything!"

"Sweetie, keep telling yourself that. Your mother just called my cell phone looking for you, and left you a message saying, and I quote, 'Emily dear, please bring Jennifer to dinner Saturday evening so we can discuss your upcoming joining.' Believe me now? And when did we get engaged, because I would have hated to miss that!"

Not caring that they were still at work, Emily gaped as she reached for the blonde's cell phone, quickly pushing the right combination of buttons to hear her mother's message.

Less than a minute later, JJ watched in horror as Emily turned ghost white, before landing in the floor with a thud.

7.

Emily smirked as she watched the lithe blonde move in rhythm to the music blaring from her stereo system. Of course, JJ was _supposed_ to be doing some Spring-cleaning, but as it turned out, Emily was rather enjoying the impromptu show, especially the wiggling backside of her lover.

She snickered as JJ began to sing along to Madonna, and a shocked (and rather embarrassed) JJ spun around.

"Emily?!"

"Yep, it's me babe." she replied with a teasing grin as she walked closer and wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was bored and missed you. Turns out it was a good thing too. You seem a bit confused."

JJ's eyes narrowed. "Meaning?"

"It seems to me _kiss_ that you've forgotten _kiss_ that in no way _kiss_ are you a virgin _kiss_"

8.

"Emily, what in the hell did you do to your wrist?"

Reid's boyish squeak brought Garcia, Morgan and JJ running to the brunette's side, as Emily fought to cover her wrists with her sleeves. "It's nothing, guys. Let's just get back to work."

"Oh no girlie. Let the Goddess Garcia see!" The computer guru elbowed her way past a mortified JJ to pull back Emily's shirtsleeve. "Emily! Who did this to you? You're an FBI Agent! How could you let some guy manhandle you?"

JJ bit back a snicker and muttered, "Emily with a guy? That'll be the day!"

"Garcia, there is no guy. No one manhandledme, as you put it." Emily replied, whilst shooting JJ a warning look.

"Then who?"

Emily was almost frightened as she looked at her friends; Garcia was standing with one hand on her hip, Morgan carried an expression like a _very _over-protective big brother would have when he found his best friend hitting on his little sister, and Reid…well, Reid was staring at her wrists thoughtfully as he cleared his throat.

"Emily, correct me if I'm wrong, but are those marks from handcuffs?"

The brunette's head landed on her desk with a thud as she tried to escape the madness, as Garcia was squeaking out orders to Morgan and JJ in a very high-pitched voice.

"Morgan, get her phone. I'll trace the calls. JJ, go to her apartment and get her laptop. We'll find the bastard. Normally I'm anti-violence, but Morgan, you can shoot the bastard with my permission. Emily, before I go through all, and I do mean _all, _of your personal information, do you want to tell me who did this?"

Emily felt a cool hand brush the hair back from her neck, and she squeezed her eyes tighter. There was no way she could come out and tell Garcia the truth, but at the same time, having her go through her personal information would _not _be a good thing.

"I did."

This time when Emily looked up, three expressions of shock adorned her friend's faces, along with one of amusement on JJ's.

"JJ, how did you manage to get Emily to let you cuff her?" Morgan asked after a few minutes of silence.

JJ grinned, "That, my friend, is something I'll never tell."

9.

Emily watched as her lover walked across the sandy beach, her blonde hair flowing with the wind along with her white dress. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized she had never seen anything more beautiful. JJ had caught her watching, and waved in her direction as Emily smiled back and walked towards her, not stopping until she came to rest on one knee in the sand at her lover's feet.

"Oh my God, Emily…"

"Jennifer…Honey, you know I love you…that I'd do anything for you. While I'll honestly never know what you see in me, I'm glad you do. I want to be by your side forever, so what I'm asking is…Jennifer Ann Jareau, will you do me the honor of allowing me to become your wife?"

The brunette pulled the light blue box from the pocket of her black jeans and watched as a lone tear slid down the perfect cheek.

"Yes. God yes, Emily."

JJ fell to her knees in front of the brunette as she eagerly pulled her in for a crushing kiss that only broke when the need for oxygen became too much.

"Umm... honey, don't you want to see your ring?"

The blonde laughed at the childlike expression on her girlfriend's, no wait, _fiancée's_, face.

"Of course baby."

A full grin took over Emily's face as she opened the Tiffany's box to reveal the platinum, diamond-encrusted band, and JJ couldn't help the gasp that escaped as Emily slipped the cool metal onto her left ring finger.

"Emily…that's…it's beautiful."

"I hope you like it. If not, we can take it back and get you a different one. It's not a problem at all. And this is just your engagement ring. Our wedding rings need to match."

JJ gazed at her lover in amusement.

"Sweetie, I know we've never had this conversation before…but now might be a good time to tell me… am I marrying a walking credit card by marrying you?"

Emily blushed and looked at out the ocean, "Let's just say, we can have several engagement rings, wedding rings, weddings, honeymoons and many anniversary parties for years to come, and still have enough to live comfortably until retirement okay love?"


End file.
